cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union
| independence = January 20, 2007 |image_map = USSRSov12map.PNG |formationdate = _____________ Soviet Union Independence ReDeclared - January 20, 2007 Soviet Democratic Republic Declared - March 20, 2011 |formationtime = |government =_________ |rulertitle = President |ruler =____________________ Soviet Head Of State Soviet President Brandon Petrov Vice President Vincent Harling |allianceflag = NATO.png |alliance = North Atlantic Treaty Organization |forumurl = www.cnnato.org |seniority = 10/20/08 |team = aqua |teamseniority = 10/20/08 |statisticsdate = 11/22/10 |totalpop = 8,215 Supporters |civilians = 6,393 |soldiers = 1,386 |soldiereff = 1,913 |density = 57.17 Population Per Mile. |religion = Christianity |casualties = 0 |attacking = 0 |defending = 0 |casualtyrank = |currency = Rouble |infra = 725.01 |tech = 291.00 |nationstrength = 2,287.638 |rank = 19,187 |alliancerank = 1 |alliancecount = 10 |efficiency = 1000 |envnum = 10.00 |defcon = 5 |mode = Peace |state = Peace |nuke = No |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union (DRSU) or (commonly known as the Soviet Union) is a sovereign state Run by a Presidential System History Russian Federation on November 1, 2006 there was massive up rising and conflict in the armed forces of Russia with the Russian government at the time so it lead to civil war in the west hafe of Russia were the Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union was formed with a Presidential system. Russian federation recognizes the NEW nation but refuses to talk about it Soviet Union Reform the Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union was reformed as a small nation on January 20, 2007 under then President Al Petrov who stepped down out of office and let his son now President Brandon Petrov take over the nation Government Elections March 2011 - Presidential Elections Presidency of the Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union Government Executive Branch *'President -' Brandon Petrov *'Vice President -' Vincent Harling *'Secretary of Defense -' Dolph Lundgren *'Secretary of State -' *'Secretary of Intelligence -' *'Secretary of Trade -' Legislative Branch * Soviet Congress * Soviet Senate * Soviet House of Representatives Judicial Branch *Soviet Supreme Court *'Chief Justice -' Soviet National Security Team Agency The SNSTA, or Soviet National Security Team Agency serves as the Nations security organization, dealing in intelligence, counter-intelligence, and anti-terrorism; also maintains specially trained military agents to protect government figures of interest. The Agency has a large analytical department to determine threats by observing patterns in foreign relations and publishes reports to be submitted to the Secretary of Defense and the Soviet President for consideration when making foreign policy. Some of these reports are released for public dissemination for educational purposes. Agency spokespersons have stressed that when dealing with internal affairs, the SNSTA has no authority to directly confront, arrest or otherwise detain civilians or foreign nationals except in circumstances of imminent or observed terrorist or espionage-related activities. The Secretary of Defense and his team investigative unit maintains the sole authority to confront, arrest and otherwise detain civilians based on criminal charges or suspicion of terrorist plots, and may grant this authority to the SNSTA only on a temporary basis in times of severe crisis. Once arrested or otherwise detained, persons must be surrendered to the Secretary of Defense or his/her team for processing and eventual trial in the Soviet Judicial Court system. Military The Military of the Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union consist of 3,136 Soldiers and only 7 Tanks since it is a small reforming Democratic Republic nation that wants to continue being a peaceful Reformed Nation under the current President Brandon Petrov who is in the middle of a arms reduction plan since he semi anti-war and beleaves in peace. The Soviet President is known as the Commander-In-Chief of the Soviet Armed Forces all actions are under the Presidents and the Secretary of Defense control. Military Branches * Soviet Marines * Soviet Army * Soviet Navy * Soviet Air Force * Soviet Coast Guard Geography, climate, and environment Geography The nation is based around the capital city named after the current president known as Petrov City. the nation is known for it history and water canals Climate Environment After seeing what happen in Japan and from the past soviet Kursk Nuclear Power Station disaster President Brandon Petrov has vowed in Making his nation a nuke clear free country and vowed to start using green energy fully by the year 2013 Below are some things that President Brandon Petrov has started using more Wind Farms *'1.' https://archive.is/20130114054925/img17.imageshack.us/img17/667/farm1e.jpg Wind Farm / Cattle Farm *'2.' https://archive.is/20131014072323/img641.imageshack.us/img641/2276/seapower.jpg ' Sea Wind Farm' *'3.' https://archive.is/20131014072226/img832.imageshack.us/img832/5363/seapower2.jpg Mountain Wind Farm ' Solar Farms *'1.'''https://archive.is/20130114060127/img196.imageshack.us/img196/2093/solar1k.jpg '''North Solar Panel Farm *'2.'http://img861.imageshack.us/img861/8271/solarfarms.jpg South Solar Panel Farm Hydro Power Dams 1. https://archive.is/20130114063543/img839.imageshack.us/img839/7373/power1.jpg Soviet Bolder Dam 2.'''https://archive.is/20130114034922/img153.imageshack.us/img153/6744/power2t.jpg '''Soviet Roll Dam Foreign relations The Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union is currently a member of the alliance called NATO or North Atlantic Treaty Organization the Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union has been a member of NATO since October 2008 and plans to remain loyal to the alliance known as NATO or as North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Economy Category:Russian-speaking nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:STOP Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization Category:German-speaking nations Category:Articles under construction